With the rapid development of information technology, terminals (such as cellular phones and tablet computers) are more and more widely used. A fingerprint identification technology serving as a standard configuration technology of the terminal can be widely applied to unlock the terminal, wakeup the terminal, mobile payment, and so on. Whilst the fingerprint identification technology is popular, unlocking time of the terminal is an issue that is directly concerned by terminal manufacturers in order to achieve quick unlocking.
In practical application, users may often find that when a finger is over-dry or over-wet, it is necessary to press a fingerprint identification sensor for many times to make it possible for successful unlocking. Thus, the efficiency of fingerprint unlocking is reduced.